Stop crying your heart out
by Ness F. Malfoy
Summary: Eu não aguento mais vê-la chorar pelos cantos mesmo que em silêncio eu sei que chorar, ele não te merece, ele a deixou, pare de chorar, ele não merece. Ele te magoou te deixou sem nada a beirada do abismo e você ainda chora por ele?


Capa

Declamei: Música pertencente a Oasis, personagens de total autoria de J.K Rowling

Boma fic vai parecer um pouco confusa, mas é inteira contada ao ver de Draco Malfoy para Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop Crying Your Heart Out (Faça Seu Coração Parar De Chorar)<strong>

Eu não aguento mais vê-la chorar pelos cantos mesmo que em silêncio eu sei que chorar, ele não te merece, ele a deixou, pare de chorar, ele não merece. Ele te magoou te deixou sem nada a beirada do abismo e você ainda chora por ele? Ele não merece nem as suas lagrimas, minha querida.

**Hold on! (Segure-se!)**

Na esperança. Na esperança de que tudo vai ficar bem, que você vai superá-lo. Tenha esperança. Não se solte dela.

**Hold on! (Segure-se!)**

No presente. Pare de reviver o passado, ele te deixou lembra? Então vai ficar vivendo o passado pra sempre? Viva o presente, preocupe-se com o futuro, o passado já se foi é tarde demais para voltar atrás. Não se culpe pelo presente, foi ele que escolheu assim, você nunca quis o deixar, ele a deixou. Agora e a sua vez de seguir em frente. Ele vive como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele mal se lembra de você... não lembre dele. Agarre-se ao presente. É a única certeza que você tem.

**Don't be scared (Não tenha medo)**

Tudo isso vai passar uma hora. Um dia não muito longe, você vai olhar para o passado, ou o presente que vai virar passado e vai ver que tudo passa. Que mesmo agora possa parecer impossível, uma hora você vai ver que é possível. Não tenha medo de arriscar. Não fomos feitos para saber tudo, às vezes temos que nos machucar para ver o quão felizes somos por ter o que temos. Ou por perder o que tínhamos. Não tenha medo.

**You'll never change what's been and gone (Você nunca mudará o que aconteceu e passou)**

**May your smile (May your smile) Que seu sorriso (que seu sorriso)**

Você o viu sorrindo ontem. Ficou triste com isso. Por quê? Você deveria estar sorrindo! Quer que ele a veja assim? Chorando pelos cantos? Você é mais do que isso, você é mais do que apenas lagrimas. Vamos lá sorria. É tudo o que você precisa. Sorria... e

**Shine on (Shine on) Brilhe (brilhe)**

Intensamente. Porque você não morreu, ele te deixou, mas você está viva. Então não tenha receio de superar isso, saia desse poço... o sol está pronto pra te receber para uma nova batalha, então lute contra ele, o desafie a ver quem brilha mais, seu sorriso ou o sol, mas só uma coisa eu te peço...

**Don't be scared (Don't be scared) Não tenha medo (não tenha medo)**

**Your destiny may keep you warm (Seu destino pode mantê-lo aquecido)**

**'Cause all of the stars (Porque todas as estrelas)**

**Are fading away (Estão desaparecendo)**

É inevitável, mas…

**Just try not to worry (Apenas tente não se preocupar)**

**You'll see them some day (Você as verá algum dia)**

É esse será sem duvida o melhor dia de sua vida, você vai finalmente abrir os olhos novamente e vai ver o que está a sua volta, vai ver que não perdeu tudo, que pessoas ainda se importam com você, eu ainda me importo com você, então eu tenho que dar tempo ao tempo, só lhe pergunto vai demorar?

**Take what you need (Pegue o que você precisa)**

**And be on your way (E siga seu caminho)**

Mas não me leve a mal, eu não quero lhe apressar, só quero que você se mantenha firme...

**And stop crying your heart out (E faça seu coração parar de chorar) **

**Get up (Get up) Levante (levante)**

Os seus olhos, e veja o que ele fez contigo, eu não faria o mesmo... perdão... eu deveria estar te ajudando, mas na verdade estou só piorando as coisas, mas...

**Come on (Come on) Venha (venha)**

Comigo, eu nunca vou lhe abandonar, mas não venha por obrigação, eu só quero lhe ajudar, parece meio improvável, já que durante grande parte da sua vida eu a maltratei, saiba que eu nunca te quis fazer sofrer...

**Why you scared? (I'm not scared) Por que você está assustado? (Não estou assustado)**

**You'll never change what's been and gone Você nunca mudará o que aconteceu e passou**

Você sabe disso, só tem que se convence... tudo o que ele te fez passou, você está livre! Não fique vivendo as sobras de um passado distante, deixe o sol brilhar novamente, deixe a lua crescer e contemple tudo isso como se fosse uma criança que estivesse descobrindo tudo... viva novamente, olhe para as estrelas...

**'Cause all of the stars (Porque todas as estrelas)**

**Are fading away (Estão desaparecendo)**

**Just try not to worry (Apenas tente não se preocupar)**

Talvez não seja hoje, nem amanhã, mas...

**You'll see them some day (Você as verá algum dia)**

**Take what you need (Pegue o que você precisa)**

**And be on your way (E siga seu caminho)**

**And stop crying your heart out (E faça seu coração parar de chorar)**

É o que eu te peço, porque já não aguento ver você chorando em silêncio, mesmo por trás desse sorriso maravilhoso, eu sei a mascara que você coloca e cada manhã, eu sei que o seu coração está quebrado, que só restam pedaços, você pode enganar a todos, menos a mim, eu lhe conheço muito bem.

**'Cause all of the stars (Porque todas as estrelas)**

**Are fading away (Estão desaparecendo)**

**Just try not to worry (Apenas tente não se preocupar)**

**You'll see them some day (Você as verá algum dia)**

**Take what you need (Pegue o que você precisa)**

**And be on your way (E siga seu caminho)**

**And stop crying your heart out( E faça seu coração parar de chorar)**

**Where all us stars (Onde todas nós, estrelas)**

**We're fading away (Nós estamos desaparecendo)**

**Just try not to worry (Apenas tente não se preocupar)**

**You'll see us some day (Você nos verá algum dia)**

**Just take what you need (Apenas pegue o necessário)**

**And be on your way (E siga seu caminho)**

Siga em frente, lembre-se não foi você, foi ele que te deixou, ele te abandonou, não chore, não mais. Eu já não agüento ver-te chorando por ele. Será que não percebe? Eu estou aqui, eu sempre estive. Ele está lá com a nova namoradinha dele, então por favor... pare de chorar...

**And stop crying your heart out (E faça seu coração parar de chorar)**

Por favor...

**Stop crying your heart out (Faça seu coração parar de chorar)**

Por favor... porque eu não agüento mais...

**Stop crying your heart out (Faça seu coração parar de chorar)**

Por ele... porque eu estou a beira da loucura, até aqui eu a ajudei, mesmo que de longe eu a ajudei a suportar as suas dores, eu estivera ali sempre e você nunca me viu, você fingiu que estava cega, eu aceitei... curei as suas chagas... ouvi os seus murmúrios... a consolei... mas como você pode ser tão cega?

**Stop crying your heart out (Faça seu coração parar de chorar)**

Por mim... porque eu te amo.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
